À Tout Le Monde
by S. Crovax
Summary: Medo.


**À Tout Le Monde**

_Medo_

Quando ela descobriu que a vida era um jogo, tudo se tornou mais sério. O que ela dizia já não era simplesmente frases soltas de uma adolescente compromissada somente com a própria paixão, porém provas e fatalidades cruciais para a sua vida. _Ninguém é obrigado a produzir provas contra si mesmo._

Sentada imóvel, à espera de que batessem o martelo com um som seco e impetuoso, ela apenas divagava se tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Se talvez ela fosse partidária do outro lado... Mas isso seria esperar demais de si mesma. Encarando os fatos de sua personalidade, ela só poderia desejar que tivesse sido menos óbvia, mais cautelosa - pelo seu próprio bem.

Ela achou que liberdade fosse dizer o que quisesse, ter a opinião que lhe agradasse, ser preconceituoso até a alma. Não só estava enganada, como agora ela sentia falta de poder mostrar seu rosto às ruas sem ser injuriada por pessoas que nem a conheciam.

A realidade é que ela tinha planos para os próximos anos. Isso incluía um emprego, casamento, casa, filhos, todo o pacote; e ela nem sequer cogitava a possibilidade de ter tudo isso usurpado de si. Em um segundo, as regras do jogo mudaram, tornaram-se mais rígidas, e Pansy viu seus sonhos serem brutalmente despedaçados pelo pesado martelo que agora selava a sua sentença. Era a justiça que se declarava como sua inimiga.

x

Suas ações e sentimentos eram todos frágeis e incertos agora, porque é como se ela tentasse construir um castelo de cinzas. Pansy passou a ter medo de tudo. Qualquer barulho repentino, qualquer movimentação incomum eram suficientes para fazer seu sangue circular mais rápido e ela começar a tremer.

Não sobrara ninguém que pudesse fazer as coisas por ela, então Pansy teve de tomar as rédeas da própria vida, arcando com as decisões e os riscos, além da solidão. Por si só, isso já era aterrorizador para ela. Porém era do destino que ela tinha mais medo. Um outro sopro da sorte que poderia pulverizar suas poucas e difíceis conquistas como se fossem insignificantes; era isso o que a mantinha acordada noite após noite.

x

Ela fumava. Era uma sensação lenitiva iniciada na boca e terminada no estômago; e talvez isso fizesse seu coração apodrecer, mas ela já não conseguia se importar mais. Pansy só sabia aproveitar aqueles instantes nublados em que, por um pouco, o medo da vida cessava e ela era uma adolescente de novo.

Ela fumava antes de dormir e acordava com um cheiro horrível impregnado na cama. Uma noite, com um cigarro entre as mãos, ela sussurrou algo azul que acompanhou a fumaça, espiralando para o teto: _Draco. _Estranhamente, esse era um dos aspectos da sua antiga vida do qual ela não sentia falta.

x

Quando os cigarros se mostraram ineficientes, ela recorreu às poções. Tornara-se algo muito comum no pós-guerra, então ela não teve muita dificuldade para convencer os medibruxos a prescreverem a medicação. Eram poções para todos os tipos de patologias, porque Pansy sabia cada sintoma e achava que as tinha todas. Com o tempo, as doses se tornaram cada vez mais exageradas, pois os anos também acentuavam o seu medo.

x

Depois de cumprir seu período de semi-reclusão, ela arranjou um lugar no Ministério, onde julgara que fosse mais pacato. Ela mantinha o olhar geralmente baixo e guardava seus pensamentos para si. Nem mesmo reclamara quando descobriu que fora transferida para o departamento do qual Harry Potter era o chefe.

Mesmo sabendo que ela devia a ele grande parte da tragédia na qual sua vida se transformara, mesmo sabendo que aquele homem era a pessoa que ela mais odiou a vida inteira (ainda que talvez não por motivos próprios), mesmo com tudo isso, ela se mostrava solícita e se curvava às ordens que recebia.

Ela chegou até a pensar que ele estivesse lá para fazê-la sofrer. Para fazer seus temores se tornarem realidade e para acusá-la novamente por crimes que ela mal chegava a compreender. Mas era tudo sobre trabalho, realmente. E, tacitamente, eles concordaram em tratarem-se como estranhos, falando pouco e com palavras estritamente profissionais. Era uma relação que por um tempo deu certo.

x

Quando ele sugeriu que ficassem a sós em outro lugar, ela realmente não achou que isso pudesse significar mais do que parecia. Afinal, tantos anos já haviam se passado, ela era sua subordinada, e ele, casado.

Porém, na meia penumbra da sala, ela sentiu os dedos de Harry passeando cuidadosamente por sua cintura. Ele queria apenas senti-la perto e talvez experimentar um pouco do medo que ele quase podia ver aflorando na pele dela. Isso o intrigava e excitava mais do que ele podia explicar.

x

Ele nunca mencionou, muito menos pretendia, mas Harry se lembrava perfeitamente de Pansy em Hogwarts. Sempre certa de si, ostentando no semblante um misto de sobre-confiança e asco por qualquer um que fosse um pouco diferente. Era a garotinha mimada que só olhava nos olhos dos outros procurando o próprio reflexo.

Era uma diversão tão condenável quanto prazerosa ver como Parkinson estava agora: absolutamente destruída. Harry nunca foi nenhum oclumente, porém era óbvio que Pansy receava até as sombras. Mais do que piadas, Harry desejava tirar vantagem disso.

x

Possivelmente era um início de loucura; Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo depois da guerra. Ele a segurava com força agora e fez com que ela os levasse para a sua casa. Harry não se preocupou que ela pudesse fazê-los desaparatar para qualquer outro lugar, porque o temor crescia nas pupilas de Pansy, parecendo não ter fim.

Ele a manejava como se fosse um trapo, e ela mal reagia. Não levantava o olhar, e Harry era cada vez mais conduzido pela vontade insana de possuí-la sem clemência. Palavras escapavam de seus lábios embriagados; rudes e censuráveis, para fazer Pansy acreditar que Harry a dominava.

E ela realmente acreditou. Quando Harry começou a puxar suas roupas, ela se deixou levar. Como poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa? E se ele resolvesse se vingar depois? Ela se lembrou dos momentos que passara em frente à Corte e então puxou Harry para um beijo violento e sem amor.

x

Harry aproveitou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Se ele fosse totalmente sincero consigo mesmo, era exatamente este tipo de tratamento que ele achava que Pansy merecia. Ela estava sendo cruelmente usada, e suas piores características estavam sendo empregadas contra ela.

Principalmente agora, esse medo que ela tinha dele o fazia sentir-se poderoso, como se nas suas mãos Pansy fosse uma marionete. Não uma boneca, porque estas são bonitas e delicadas e parecem conter alguma vida em si; marionetes são ocas e frígidas, ninguém tem compaixão por elas. Ele agarrou-a pela cabeça e forçou-a para baixo, sem precisar lhe explicar o que fazer.

x

Harry fez questão de olhar nos olhos de Pansy depois. Estava curioso por descobrir se ainda haveria medo lá, ou se se transformara em raiva ou mágoa. Harry constatou simplesmente que, se medo tinha uma cor, esta era a da íris de Pansy.

x

Quando ela começou a faltar por dias seguidos, ele não se preocupou, realmente. Imaginou que ela estivesse em casa, chorando e se afundando em bebida; afinal, não era isso o que as madames faziam depois de serem derrubadas do cavalo? Mas um dia ela iria aprender que a vida é uma série de desilusões.

Esse um dia chegou, e Harry soube quando ele abriu o jornal sobre a mesa, e uma tira de reportagem falava de uma bruxa jovem encontrada morta num quarto de pensão, óbito por overdose. A notícia era sensacionalista, girando em torno de como as taxas de suicídio subiram entre os ex-partidários de Voldemort que não tenham sido Comensais. No final, eles chamaram Pansy de "vítima", e Harry riu disso.

x

Ela fez de tudo nos últimos anos para ser esquecida pelo mundo e para escapar dele também, porque para ela tudo não passava de medo e sofrimento. Mas, ironicamente, era a sua morte que vinha estampada para o mundo, como se dissesse: a vida me ensinou a morrer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Projeto Violet inc., do 6V. Ok, o tema era NC e, como o item que eu escolhi acabou sendo medo (porque eu não li as regras direito e não sabia que só podia uma palavra OTL), espero que pelo menos a abordagem tenha saído NC.

Eu sempre achei que o Harry não fosse o tipo de pessoa que tivesse pena da Pansy, simplesmente porque ele a vê muito por cima, sem pensar muito que ali dentro há uma pessoa igual a ele. E Pottah tá muito macho nessa fic, né? Mas, sei lá, acho que até ele merece seus momentos de loucura, então esse pode ter sido um deles.

PRESENTE PRA CISA! Porque ela é uma guerreira violeta e tá sempre sendo super-organizada e animando as pessoas pra participarem da seção que ela ajudou a construir. E nesse meio tempo eu tava sempre sendo escrota e quase nunca escrevia. Bom tá aí, escrita às pressas, mas até que grandinha (?).

Falei demais.


End file.
